Las risas de los niños
by Norma Black
Summary: Diez minutos después abrieron sus puertas al público y las risas de los niños volvieron a inundar Sortilegios Weasley. Y sus vidas quedaron siempre inundadas de esas risas. Relato de la serie personal "Diecinueve años son muchos".


_**Disclaimer: Todo el universo Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

 _ **Las risas de los niños**_

En pleno agosto el Callejón Diagón estaba siempre lleno, sobre todo de familias con niños en edad escolar mágica que iban a comprar sus cosas para irse a Hogwarts. Hacía ya más de un año que la guerra había terminado y los magos y brujas empezaban a volver a confiar en la escuela mágica británica.

Ella caminaba tranquila, con una sonrisa tímida en los labios y agarrando el bolso negro que colgaba de su hombro. Seguía el mismo camino de todos los días, tranquila, sin prisa. Llegó a la puerta violeta y la abrió despacio, aun no habían abierto la tienda, por eso solo encontró una oreja y una cabellera pelirroja ordenando unos estantes del fondo. Dejó el bolso sobre el mostrador y caminó hacia el hombre que trabaja de espaldas a ella.

-Buenos días... -dijo Angelina, después de ponerse de puntillas para darle un beso sorpresa en la mejilla. George la miró sobre el hombro y sonrió.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que te había dicho que estabas despedida, Johnson. -dijo George, divertido. La tienda estaba en lo más alto de nuevo y George, con la ayuda de Ron, podría encargarse de todo. Ya no necesitaba a Angelina ayudándolo.

-Lo dijiste. Pero hoy no vine a trabajar.

-¿Entonces?

-Vine a verte. -interrumpió Angelina. George paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla, sorprendido. Ella sonrió, sonrojándose.- George, venga, no pongas la cara de sorprendido ni te hagas el loco, no te sale. Si estoy aquí es porque quiero estar aquí. No siento pena por ti, ni siento que estoy en deuda contigo. Simplemente, quiero estar aquí, quiero estar contigo. Y lo digo en todos los sentidos posibles de la frase.

George se quedó plasmado, sorprendido, mirándola. Ella había luchado como él en la guerra, pero parecía que todas sus heridas ya se habían curado. Tenía alguna cicatriz, es cierto, se las había visto todas, pero ninguna como las de él. A él le faltaba una oreja, le faltaba su hermano. Iba a vivir toda la vida de una tienda de bromas y tenía una familia de la que no se iba a separar jamás. Ella no se merecía todo aquello.

-Angelina... Ya te lo he dicho...

-Sí, me lo has dicho. Vas a vivir toda la vida de Sortilegios Weasley, haciendo bromas, sin dejar de ser un niño. Te falta una oreja, tienes dos cicatrices horribles en el brazo y cinco hermanos. Piensas que todo eso son defectos, pero no lo son. Son tus mayores virtudes.

-Yo... Es mejor que no... -dijo él, caminando hacia uno de los largos pasillos de su tienda. Angelina bufó y lo persiguió.

-Me encanta que te falte una oreja y tengas esas cicatrices, demuestran lo valiente que fuiste y eres. Adoro que tengas una familia enorme, tus padres y tus hermanos... Me encanta tu relación con todos ellos, incluso tu relación con Percy. Y me encanta que trabajes todo el día escuchando las risas de los niños gracias a tus artículos de bromas. George, me gusta todo eso. -dijo ella, persiguiéndolo.

-No volveré a ser el mismo que era antes de la guerra. -dijo él, parándose en medio del pasillo para mirarla.

-Lo sé. Y no me importa. Me gustas así. -dijo ella, dulcemente, cogiendo una de sus manos. George miró sus manos entrelazadas y suspiró. Angelina decidió darle el golpe bajo por excelencia.- Fred hubiera querido que fueras feliz. Todo el mundo quiere que seas feliz. Por favor, George, dame una oportunidad.

-¿Para qué?

-Para ser feliz contigo...

-Angelina... -George no sabía como expresarse. Y tener a Angelina cogiéndole la mano y mirándolo directamente a los ojos no ayudaba.- De... ¿De verdad te gusta la tienda?

-Me encanta.

-¿Y no te importa que me falte una oreja?

-No escucharás las cosas malas por el lado izquierdo.

-¿Te gustan mis chistes?

-Es lo primero que quiero escuchar todas las mañanas. Un chiste malo acerca de que te falta una oreja y tienes agujeros, como el queso. -dijo Angelina, sonriendo.

-¿Y estás dispuesta a aguantar a Molly Weasley de suegra? Puede ser un auténtico infierno...

-Y pasaré por él encantada.

-Por Merlín... -dijo él, sorprendido. Angelina lo miró expectante.- Eres la mujer perfecta. -dijo riendo y haciendo reír a su acompañante. Luego se agachó ligeramente y le dio un beso en los labios. No era la primera vez que la besaba, ni mucho menos. Sus besos, sus caricias, las noches con ella habían hecho el infierno pasado después de la guerra un poco más llevadero. Cuando se separaron, ambos se sonrieron.

-Pero tienes que limpiar el apartamento. No pienso poner un pie ahí de nuevo hasta que saques a los Doxys de las cortinas. -dijo Angelina, levantando el dedo índice hacia él. George sonrió de lado y asintió.

-Después podrías mudarte... Al fin y al cabo pasas demasiado tiempo allí y solo tienes un triste cepillo de dientes... -dijo George, haciendo que la sonrisa de Angelina se ensanchara.- Pero cuando mi madre pregunte por nietos, tú escapa. Dile que le queda bien su nuevo peinado o algo así. Es el truco que utiliza Ginny y le sale muy bien.

-Vale. -dijo ella, pasando los brazos por el cuello de George, para volver a besarlo.

Diez minutos después abrieron sus puertas al público y las risas de los niños volvieron a inundar el local.


End file.
